


A Little Monster in Your Man

by Graendoll



Series: Kinktober [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Scotland, Vampire Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll
Summary: Kinktober Day 12!!Prompt - Biting & BloodPairing - Reylo1) Rey is fascinated by the supernatural. While on a tour of Greyfriar's Kirkyard in Edinburgh, she leaves her group for some solitary exploring and runs into something unexpected.2) Rey wakes up from her short nap and is offered something to make her feel better.3) ???





	1. Biting

**Author's Note:**

> I used to live in Edinburgh and this particular graveyard is quite famous. JK Rowling pulled several names of characters for her books from the stones here and its quite eerie when night falls and no one is around... 
> 
> This is a three part fic. Enjoy!

Rey wasn't completely unfamiliar with the paranormal, but she certainly didn't know much more than what she could scrounge up on the internet and glean from the occasional episode of Ghost Hunters. She was fascinated by the undead, ghosts, magic; pretty much anything that could give her a hint that this life, the one where she was broke and alone and abandoned by everyone who was supposed to love her, wasn't the only thing out there. 

Which was why Rey spent so much time in graveyards. She  _ loved _ graveyards. Walking through them and looking for old ornate headstones, unique inscriptions, odd dates of birth or death. Anything that she could use to tell herself a story about the person who had lived and died so many years ago.

The older the graveyard, the better. The names were more interesting, the headstones more elaborate, and it was generally easier to convince herself that the stories were full of glory and romance, mystery and magic.

So when Rey sold a particularly large piece of recycled art at one of the many markets at which she hawked her wares, she elected to travel up to Scotland from London and made a beeline for the oldest graveyard in the city, located near the Grassmarket with an incredible view of Candlemakers Row and the castle. 

Greyfriars Kirkyard was famous for many reasons, the most recent being the use of many of the names found on the old stones for Harry Potter characters, but Rey was less interested in that and more interested in the stories of hauntings. The place was a common stop on many of the haunted tours of the city, and as the sun went down late on the warm summer nights, groups of tourists would weave in and out of the small kirkyard, snapping pictures and hearing the tales of all the famous ghosts known to haunt the area. 

Rey had signed up for one of these tours at the hostel she was staying at, smiling softly at the other couples and families that were there. She hung back, running her hands over the walls and peeking into the corners and over every inch of the place. Dusk took over quickly while her tour guide rambled on about soldiers and men hearing odd things in the night, and Rey hung back even more, until the shadows of the moonless night made it easy for her to slip away from the group and wander off, past the gate, into the hidden areas of the kirkyard.

The voices of the tour groups moved away and Rey sat against the crumbling wall of an older sepulchre, leaning into the mossy stone and ignoring the damp as it seeped into her pants. Luckily the summer had been mild and the weather in Edinburgh was warm enough that the damp wouldn't result in sudden illness. As she sat, waiting for all the tour groups to go, she got the feeling that someone was watching her. Looking around nervously, she didn't see anyone obvious, but the last thing she needed was to get hauled out of here on trespassing charges. Trying to make herself smaller and less obvious, she pressed further into the crumbling structure behind her and pulled her knees up to her chest.

She waited another fifteen minutes before poking her head out from her hiding place. The Kirkyard was empty and she stood, brushing off her behind and assessing where she was. The public facing portion of the space was empty, the only light the coming from the faint street lights of Candlemakers Row and the ambient light from the grass market pubs.

She took out her small flashlight, which she covered in blue stage gel to keep it from being too bright, and began to explore the private areas of the kirkyard. Her light bounced off several stones, and she realized these were smaller, less ornate than the ones in the public area. She wondered if she would find anything interesting and then, almost as if she conjured it up from her thoughts, her flashlight glanced off a small scrollwork stone, a carved helmet next to the name.  _ Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren and friend to no one. May he repent and may the lord have mercy on his soul. _

Rey was struck by that and wondered immediately what he had done to invoke such scorn on a gravestone. Squatting down she traced her hand over the carved words, dusting off the mossy debris that covered it.

_ 1437-1467 _

He had died when he was thirty. Given when he lived, that was an impressive age. She wondered what he had been like. A warlord perhaps? Someone who fought for Scotland? Or perhaps for himself? Her fingers wandered over the carving of the mask, tracing the lines and wondering what he looked like.

She moved her flashlight over the stone again, tracing the lines with the deep blue light. Lowering it, she shrieked in horror as the light glanced across a large boot standing directly next to the headstone she’d been observing. She hadn't heard anyone approach, and as she scrambled away from the new arrival, she flashed the light over him, blue light catching his face in shadow, giving him a ghoulish look.

"Bloody hell! What the actual fuck?"

He blinked and took a single step towards her before collapsing to his knees. Rey moved out of his reach, but her light remained on him, his face haggard, limp black hair hanging around his jaw as he stared at her from his position on his hands and knees. He looked half starved and feral and Rey clutched her bag closer to her, instantly regretting not having brought her can of mace.

A hand reached out for her and she yelped as his fingers wrapped around her ankle, tugging her towards him even as she planted her other foot in the dirt to anchor herself. She kicked at him but he was freakishly strong and she wasn't able to dislodge his grip.

She began to kick at him with her other foot, and she landed a solid hit to his jaw, snapping his head sideways and causing his grip on her ankle to relax just enough that she was able to free herself. She scrambled up and ran, the blue light of her flashlight bouncing off the stone walls of the enclosure. When she reached the fence she’d scaled earlier, she struggled to get herself up and over, nerves and adrenaline making her clumsy. She finally got a good grip on the slippery metal and was halfway up the fence when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and ripped her off the fence. Another scream escaped her throat as she was dragged back into the dark, the bony form of the haggard man pressed against her back as she struggled to get out of his grip.

He grunted a few times while she kicked at him, but it didn't seem to make any difference, his lean form still exhibiting nearly inhuman strength as she wriggled and fought to free herself. Rey started screaming for help when she realized there was no way she could dislodge the arms of her captor, but he was quick to cover her mouth with a massive hand, muffling her yells as he carried back into the depths of the churchyard.

She watched in shock as he entered one of the old crypts and stumbled down the stairs with her into the dark interior. There was no light, and her flashlight was long gone, but he seemed able to navigate the space without it, steps sure as he carried her further into the tomb. Some of the fight went out of Rey as she realized she couldn't see and had no idea where she was. She began to panic as all manner of horrible scenes played out in her head.

When he dropped her onto a soft surface she scrambled to get up and flee, but he grabbed her wrist and before she knew it she was  _ shackled to the wall _ . Hysteria set in and she began to hyperventilate.

"I don't want to hurt you." His voice was deep and low, and sounded like metal scraping across gravel, as though he hadn't used it in a decade or maybe he had gone without water for several days. 

"Then let me go." 

"I can't." She heard the scratch of a match and suddenly the room was bathed in the soft yellow glow of candlelight. Her eyes travelled quickly over the room she was in. She was on a raised platform that appeared to be covered in old blankets and a sleeping bag, and there was a small table where the candle sat. The handcuff she had around her right arm was actually an old manacle, its twin hanging down next to her, rusted and anchored in the stone wall. She resisted looking at him, not wanting to see his plans for her etched on his face, but when he said nothing else she found herself doing just that.

What she saw gave her nothing. The same sunken face and lanky hair, only in the yellow light of the candle he looked less ghoulish and more starved. Like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Licking her lips, she gestured to her bag.

"I have an apple in there. If you're hungry. You can take the bag, actually I don't need it. I have money too and -"

She stopped talking when he moved towards her.

"Are you offering to feed me?" His eyes flashed gold and Rey blinked. They'd taken on the amber glow of an animals, like a cat or some other nocturnal creature. Her eyes travelled over him again, something tickling in the back of her brain as she studied him. When her eyes moved back to his face she nearly choked. He was licking his lips as he studied her and she caught a glimpse of what she could swear had been  _ fangs _ .

"Oh God, oh God, oh God -"

His hand reached out and covered her mouth before he leaned in, a dangerous glint to his eye.

"No God here." He hissed the words with a sneer and Rey caught another glimpse of his teeth, confirming he did, indeed, have fangs. 

He had fangs, and she had offered to feed him and  _ oh shit, fuck, vampire! _

She felt a tear slide down her cheek. Sure, she wanted to believe in the paranormal and thought it would be great if things like wizards and dragons and ghosts existed, but she never expected to run into a starving vampire in the crypts of Greyfriars Kirkyard, and now she was going to _die_ here, drained of blood by some lanky monster.

The tear hit his hand and he jerked away, a look of horror on his face. He scraped his hands through his hair and turned away from her clumsily, a miserable groan coming out of him as he leaned over the small table.

Rey watched in quiet horror as he appeared to struggle with himself, muttering under his breath before he turned back to her. She pressed against the wall, unsure what the monster in front of her planned to do.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Then let me go."

He looked at the shackle around her wrist, then back at her, the amber shine glinting in his brown orbs. 

"You can't come back here. If I release you, you have to stay away. I..the hunger...it...I try to fight it but..you surprised me." He looked away and Rey saw something like shame cross his face before he turned back.

A loud voice inside her head screamed at her to flee, run, fight, kick, but a smaller part of her reminded her that she, too, knew what it was like to hunger. To be desperate. To struggle and fight and hate herself for what she had to do to survive. Steeling herself and ignoring the part of her brain that insisted she was having a psychotic break, Rey inhaled deeply and spoke before she thought better of it.

"How much do you need? To not be hungry?"

His head snapped up and his eyes glinted again, a low growl coming from his throat. 

"You're mad."

"How  _ much _ ?"

He moved towards her and Rey felt his eyes drag over her, landing on her neck. "Just a taste." He took another step towards her, invading her space as he quickly looked up at her eyes. "You smell so good."

Rey's heart was racing a hundred miles a minute as he leaned into her and she swallowed loudly in the silence between them. 

"Just a taste?"

He leaned in and inhaled deeply and Rey turned her head away, eyes closed, overwhelmed by the entire experience. 

"Can I?” His voice was low in her ear. “Please?"

She nodded and met his gaze once more before he pressed his mouth against her neck. She was so tense her joints hurt and when she felt the scrape of his sharp teeth against her tender skin she whimpered. He stopped and she couldn't wait anymore, the anticipation and terror merging together in her to make her impatient and angry and very nauseous 

"Just get it over with."

"As you wish." 

There was pain, shocking in its sharpness, but it disappeared quickly to be followed by a slow pressure and a tingling sensation that relaxed her muscles just enough that her head lolled back until it hit the wall behind her. His hands wrapped around her shoulders, holding her in a mockery of a lovers embrace as the slow pull of his mouth left her with a warped sense of being part of a heavy snogging session.

His grip on her tightened, and he yanked her towards him with a growl, pulling her closer to him as he continued to pull from her veins. She felt like a ragdoll in his embrace, her limbs going slack as a warmth infused her, eyes fluttering shut.

"Just...a taste.." she murmured and with a gasp he pulled away from her. It was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out.


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More vampire kink!

Rey woke up with a start, jerking out of her unconscious state violently, her eyes popping open as though she sensed danger. 

She was still in the crypt, but no longer shackled to the wall, lying on the pile of blankets that she could only assume made up his bed. With a groan she sat up, overcome by dizziness.

"You're awake." The low rumble came from the corner and Rey's eyes immediately jerked in the direction of the sound, her body tensing as the large male form stepped out into the candlelight. Her eyes widened as she took him in, no longer a lanky monster with sunken cheeks and wild eyes. His face had filled out, skin vibrant, lips full, and dark eyes sparkling in a way they hadn't before. His clothes fit better, and while they were still old, they were no longer hanging off his bony frame, instead stretching across the tight muscles of his chest.

"How do you feel?"

Having been momentarily struck speechless by his appearance, Rey blinked up at him.

"I…" she tried to move again and was overcome with more dizziness, her hands going to her head to keep the world from spinning out of control. Cautiously, she slid her hand down to her neck and winced as her fingers brushed over the wound from his feeding. Pulling her hand away, she saw a faint smear of blood on her fingers. When she lifted her eyes to his, the small frown on his face surprised her. "I feel dizzy."

"I took too much." He stepped towards her and she jerked away, a wave of vertigo making her movements clumsy. She held her hand out to ward him off, fingers shaking and skin pale.

"Please," her voice cracked, "stay away."

His frown deepened, settling over his face like a cloud, and he shook his head as he took another step towards her.

"I can help." Rey watched in horror as he picked up a knife from the table holding the candelabra. This was it, she was going to die here. Victim of some weird mercy killing perpetrated by a vampire with a bizarre conscience that deemed death by evisceration a better end than simply sucking her dry.

He stood directly in front of her, the small dagger in his hand glinting dangerously in the yellow candlelight. Rey closed her eyes and swallowed, expecting the blade to pierce her throat or abdomen at any moment but after a few seconds of nothing she braved another glance him. 

He met her eyes and then purposely dragged the blade across his wrist, a red line of blood erupting in its path. Blinking with confusion Rey glanced back up at him and say the amber glow of his eyes glint with an unnamed emotion.

He held his wrist out to her. "Drink."

"What?" 

"My blood will heal you. Drink."

Rey shook her head, dizziness making the action feel more intense than it was. 

"No. No that's -" she cut herself off as she watched him drag his fingers through the blood and bring it to his lips, his sharp fangs appearing briefly when he sucked the blood off. She swallowed, wondering what, exactly, about this situation was making her feel hot and tingly. 

"It's perfectly safe." He held his wrist out to her again. "Please. It will help."

Against her better judgement, Rey wriggled slowly towards him. He stayed motionless and she got the distinct impression she was being treated like a wild animal, and a skittish one at that. He wasn't wrong, the urge to bolt was strong and if she hadn't been weak as a kitten she would have bailed the minute she woke up.

Instead of fleeing, however, she had decided to take him up on his offer to heal her. Before she could change her mind, she reached out to grab his forearm, taking note of the coolness of his skin. Her fingers barely spanned a third of his arm, the thickness of his muscles surprising given how lanky and weak he'd appeared when she first encountered him. But even with the obvious return of his strength he didn't resist as she tugged his wrist towards her.

Rey licked her lips before looking up at him, watching as his nostrils flared. Tentatively, questioning her own sanity the whole time, she reached out with her tongue and licked a stripe over his wound, the metallic tang of his blood flowing across her tongue.

"Good. Take more." The rasp of his voice vibrated through her and she scooted closer to him as she settled her lips over the cut and sucked. She kept eye contact with him and watched as his eyes darkened with each pull she took from him. The taste wasn't particularly pleasant, but with each swallow she felt a surge of energy rush through her veins, the dizziness abating as she drank from him.

He stepped towards her and ran his other hand over her hair, tangling his fingers in it before tugging her away.

"Enough." Rey released his arm, staring down and realizing with detached awe that his wound had healed. She glanced up at him, cognizant of his hand fisting her hair, but feeling no urge to leave his grasp. His lips twitched and his other hand cupped her jaw, the pad of his thumb rubbing over her lips. "You have some here."

Rey opened her mouth, tasting him with a small touch of her tongue, before his thumb pressed inside. She wrapped her lips around his thumb and sucked, the slight metallic taste of his blood welcome this time. His grip on her hair tightened and before she knew what was happening his thumb had left her mouth only to be replaced by his lips, tongue pressing into her warmth to tangle with hers. Rey responded enthusiastically, high off his blood and the euphoria of being alive. Her hands reached around to sink into his hair, the soft, cool locks grazing over the backs of her hands as she leaned into him.

The kiss deepened, each of them tugging the other towards each other. Rey wondered briefly, as his other hand wrapped around her waist to pull her flush against him, how long he had gone without touch. It had been so long since shed felt the embrace of a man. Was he as starved for this as she was? As he had been for blood? The thought tripped her up and she gasped as she broke the kiss. His eyes glowed as she pulled her head back, suddenly very aware of being trapped in the cage of his arms.

"I shouldn't have done that."

He nodded, a frown appearing on his lips while the hand in her hair stroked her head as though she were a cat. It took a conscious effort on her part not to purr. 

"It happens," he whispered, the low rumble of his voice moving through her like electricity. "Euphoria. Ehen you drink from something like me."

She frowned at his choice of words.

"Some _ thing _ ?"

"Yes. I'm a monster." He looked away and dropped his hold on her. 

Rey reached out and placed her hand on his jaw, the soft touch causing his eyes to flick back down to her. 

"What's your name, monster?" She softened her question with a shy smile.

"Kylo. Kylo Ren." He swallowed as her fingers ran over his mouth. It was like she couldn't help herself, touching him and wanting to comfort him. Even though he  _ was _ a monster, some version of a horror story, he hadn't actually taken anything from her that hadn't been offered freely.

"I'm Rey." She raised up on her knees and moved to the very edge of the platform she'd been on, returning her other hand to his hair and tugging. "Will you kiss me again, Kylo Ren?"

With a growl, he captured her lips in another searing kiss.


End file.
